Viper (2015)
Viper is said to be notorious man when his time in college. He is graduated on MonCast and now works with the unknown company that involves basketball teams. Viper was the rival of Steve, Arances, You and Cyan. Viper is good at playing scrabble and basketball in both ways when his time was usual. Scrabout 2015 Viper makes ten appearances of Scrabout Tournament Series he has one first place, three second place, two third place and four fourth place. Struggle Pursuit In Scrabout Tournament Series 1 plays on Fight 2 and his opponents are Steve, Arances and Arnel. Viper was placed fourth while the winner is Steve and advance to finals. Then Scrabout Tournament Series 2 he plays on Fight 4. His opponents are Cyan, Sellar and Yamura but he placed third place and behind Cyan so he depth in the game. On Scrabout Tournament Series 3 he plays on Fight 3 and his opponents are Versong, Adjaua and Nortis. Viper manage to reach second place after Nortis is first place and advance to the finals. This series that Nortis is a champion of the third episode. On Scrabout Tournament Series 4 Viper plays the match on Fight 2 against Sellar, Ran and You but he was placed fourth with the score of less than 100. In Scrabout Tournament Series 5 Viper also plays the match against Yamura, Adjaua and Edmus but he placed on third place. He came back on Scrabout Tournament Series 6 plays on Fight 3 match against Myosotis, Cyan and Zara but he was placed on third place again. Viper played again on Scrabout Tournament Series 7 as Fight 3 again. His opponent was Arnel, Sellar and Crystalkin and he won the match for the first time and advances to the finals. His opponent in the finals are Inasmuch, Adjaua and Segiyut but he award Silver Medal and the champion of the tournament was Segiyut and advances to Champions League. Champions League Pursuit In Scrabout Tournament Series 8 Viper returns and plays the match on Fight 1 to beat Inasmuch, Adjaua and newcomer Ifitis. Viper become getting on fourth place of this series ended up losing. Then he back again on Scrabout Tournament Series 9 playing for Fight 4. He battle against three contestants who he fought last tournaments again Edmus, Cyan and Arnel and he ended up fourth place. Viper's Last Game and Champion In Scrabout Tournament Series 10 that Viper will be his last game due to his victories but before that. Viper plays Fight 4 and his opponents are Versong, Myosotis and Arances. Viper fought Myosotis for the first time. Viper is actually receive a help from Arances. Arances help Viper to win the championship by whispering this let him got 100 points in the game shocking everyone and advances to finals. In Scrabout Tournament 10 finals his opponents now are Ushi a newcomer, Zara and Adjaua. Zara made a situation that force him to put the word CLAN so that CLANS word are allowed making Viper taking the advantage of it and put the last bingo and he also emptied the rack of the right time leaving the three of them unable to empty it and penalty of big scores especially Adjaua has more than 10 penalties. Viper become its champion and was promoted to Champions League 2016 thanks to Arances.